To Marriage
by PinkTyLee
Summary: ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER! Sokka and Toph discuss children...
1. Chapter 1

Okay... Just a drabble. My first so please be kind. I know the plotlin is a little overused but whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own story.

They were seated side by side in chairs against the wall of a ballroom. Sokka and Toph had each drained a seventh glass of wine just to get through this wedding. Normally, all the people, festivities, and general splendor would have excited the both. But not tonight.

"Out of ALL the men on this earth," he said to her, "why did she marry Zuko?"

"You do realize this is the fourth time you've asked me that question in the last twenty minutes, right?"

"I guess she loves him," he concluded as he stared straight ahead at the two dancing happily.

"At least Twinkle Toes is okay with it. I mean, I was worried about how he'd take it and all," she added, her words beginning to slur.

"Yeah." Sokka tapped a nearby waiter to refill his glass with wine.

Toph did the same. A long paused followed. People laughed and talked. The music was beautiful. Everyone was happy except for Toph and Sokka.

"You know, Toph, everybody's getting married. Mai married, TyLee married, Haru married, even Zuko's crazy Uncle married that insane Aunt Wu woman. I should get married. You know, you should get married, too. We should both get married."

"You're sounding a bit redundant. But seriously, I'm never marrying."

"Why not?"

"Two reasons: Number one. There's not a man on this earth who could put up with me. Number Two. There's not a man on this earth crazy enough to TRY to put up with me."

"I might be crazy enough. We have a lot in common. We're both sardonically brilliant, we both have hated weddings ever since the war ended, we're both shocked that we're even still alive after following some goofy kid on a reckless adventure around the world. That's a good start."

"I think we had better just stay drinking buddies and leave it at that."

"Marriage is just like being drinking buddies, but with benefits," he said wryly.

"Benefits?" she asked, obviously clueless.

"Ya know, BENEFITS..." he clarified.

"Ohhhh... benefits," she replied knowingly as she drained her eighth glass of wine.

"I'd cheat on you," she said thoughtfully, a drunk smirk on her face.

"No you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd never know if the guy you were cheating on me with was better looking than I am!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh so you're playing the blind card on me? How ruuuuuuude," she giggled.

"Just think: We could enter you in all the earthbending competitions, bet INSANE amounts of money on you, and you're so good we'll win every time! We'd be RICH! We'll have the biggest house in all the WORLD!!!!!"

"I can't cook..."

"So? We'll get lots of takeout and we'll hire a cook."

"I hate kids."

"So do I. We wouldn't have them."

"You don't love me."

"Who ever said I didn't?"

A long pause followed as he waited for her response.

"Look, Toph, you're running out of excuses not to marry me."

"You think we'd be happy?"

"We're happy now and it's just the start of things."

"We're incapacitated."

"So? Won't we pretty much always be incapacitated?"

"Good point... Fine, I'll marry you Sokka."

"You sure?"

"I'm always sure."

"Together, we'll turn the world upside down."

"Or just live at the local bar."

"Works for me."

They sat awhile.

He turned to her and said, "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

"If I'm gorgeous then you're drunker than I thought."

He punched her in the arm. "To marriage."

She punched him so hard he fell off the chair. "To marriage."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Sorry it's been awhile. I'm so glad that you liked the first part. I think I may actually turn this into a story... maybe. Anyway, here's an add on. It may not be as good as the first so please review and let me know!

Wedding Plans

"Sokka, I'm not sure if you've thought this through, but flower arrangements really don't hold much value for me," she said.

It was May, and the wedding was to be held in June. The two intoxicated minors were making wedding plans. After his proposal in January, he had been planning every last detail of the ceremony.

"Look, Toph, you only get married once. Unless of course you die and I remarry."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"But the chances that something could kill you before you could kill it are pretty much nonexistant. I just want it to be special. Marriage is a big committment."

"You didn't say anything about big commitments when you promised me we'd just be drinking buddies with BENEFITS..."

"Do you have any clue how hard it was for me to get you to say yes?"

"Now I'm second guessing my judgement call."

"Don't say that."

"I'm kidding. I really do love you."

"Great. Back to flowers."

She groaned.

"That was my best 'supportive fiance' attempt yet, and you just ruined it with flower arrangements," she said flatly.

"I'm thinking, like, a billion panda lillies."

"Okay, I'm never going to try to achieve a tender, loving moment with you ever again."

"Good. Now about the panda lillies..."

She groaned again.

"Just get the stupid panda lillies and shut up about it!"

"About your dress..."

"Sokka, will I have to wear a dress?"

"Toph, that's part of it. The bride comes floating down the aisle in a stunningly beautiful dress."

"Well, couldn't I just 'float' down the aisle in a stunningly beautiful pair of pants?"

"No. Katara's been sewing it for almost a year."

"A year? But you just proposed in January."

"I've wanted to marry you for a long time. When I told my sister, she just got to work."

"What does it look like?"

It's white and touches the floor. I think it'll fit you very well. And it's got a dark green sash for your waist."

"Colors don't mean much..."

"Don't worry. You'll look prettier than Katara on her wedding day."

"Thank, I guess..."

"About the flowers..."

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND THE FLOWERS? Just get your stupid panda lillies and put them on everything that will stand still!"

"Finally, the consent I was looking for."

"There's gonna be wine, right?"

"Yes, but you're not having any."

"Why the heck not?"

"Because there's nothing tackier than a drunk bride."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Trust me, when TyLee had a bit too much to drink at her wedding last year, things got ugly..."

"I was there. How did I miss that?"

"You passed out. You had drunk WAY more than she had."

"And where were you?"

"Basically, on about her fifth glass of wine, TyLee started thinking she and I were still dating."

"The most miserable two months of my life."

"What?"

"When you and Ty were dating. The worst two months of my life."

"Awww... jealous?"

"No. Your stupid happy, giddy giggling all day long was abrasive to the ears."

"Funny that we're getting married and we still don't know where we're going to live."

"We're rich enough to live wherever we want."

"I just haven't found one grand enough."

"Stupid realtors..."

"I don't know. Joo Dee makes a pretty good realtor now that she's not brainwashed."

"She still acts the same if you ask me."

"We could move into the palace with Katara and Zuko."

"And have to listen to Sugar Queen's mushy gushy I love you stuff all day long to Zuko? I think NOT!"

"Are you always this sardonic?"

"Are you always this stupid?"

"I'm gonna love being married to you."

"Don't try to get on my good side. I no longer have one."

"I think we should have jugglers at the wedding."

"I think I should be able to drink WINE at my wedding."

"Now about the flowers..."

She groaned again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for being so patient. Here's another chapter:

Chapter 3

It was the day of the wedding and they were still arguing...

"Sokka, we've talked about this. Children are NOT an option."

"Why not?"

"Does this seem redundant to you? I repeat: I HATE KIDS!"

"I do too, but you'll be the one to raise it."

"Oh, and where will you be dearest?" Toph asked in her deadliest voice.

"At the local bar, just like we originally planned."

"If you think you will EVER be drunk again without me, you're DEAD wrong..."

"You're right. You've always been there every time they bring out the wine."

"And I always will be."

"But without kids, who's gonna look after us in our old age?"

"You'll probably die young. I bet your last words will be 'Hey Toph! Watch this!'"

"Are you implying that I'll die doing something stupid?"

"Yep. And you'll probably be completely intoxicated."

"Then so will you."

"But seriously, the wedding's in two hours and before I walk down that stupid aisle, I want the kids issue resolved."

"Okay, no kids. I just hope we won't regret it."

"I won't regret it. And you'll probably be too drunk to know the difference. Besides, the moment a baby comes, all the good bar days are over; the drinking songs just fade away into distant memories..."

"Oh no! Not the drinking songs!!!!!!"

"See? I knew you wouldn't give up our drinking partnership for some kid."

"Toph! I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"You know how neither of us has any clue where we're going to live after tomorrow?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know how we said we wanted to never give up our drinking days?"

"Yeah..."

"And you know how we said we were gonna live at the local bar?"

"GET TO THE POINT!!!!!"

"Well, what if we _were_ the local bar?"

"You mean, open our own bar?"

"Yeah!"

"I swear that's got to be the first decent idea you've had in a year!"

"Sometimes my instincts are right..."

"You know Sokka, we'll probably drink more than we sell..."

"Hey, as long as we're selling..."

"No, as long as we're DRINKING..."

"Now you're talking!"

He raised is glass, she did the same, and they toasted to drinking. Then they downed their flaggons and Toph went to get ready for the wedding...


End file.
